Of Love and Loss
by SorayaEllis
Summary: Lea has always loved Isa, and as Axel he still love Saix. He had never said anything though out of fear that Saix wouldn't take it to well. But as certain feelings are made aware and a secret brought to light, how will it affect Axel and his relationship with the other?
1. Prologue

Warnings: Smut in the future. Also Xemnas is very OOC mainly because this story ignores what we learn about him in Days, 3D, and BBS (it would be way to creepy for me otherwise). So yes, he is more interested in regaining his heart in this version.

Disclaimer: Don't own, otherwise Saix and Axel would have still been friends, maybe even more.

* * *

He was wet and exhausted.

Spending three hours teaching the newbie the ropes was NOT fun. Especially when you are constantly being drenched instead of the target. Fortunately for the Demyx, it made it hard for him to summon his fire and set the annoying brat on fire.

Axel threw open the door to his room and flopped on his bed, not caring that he was getting the sheets wet. He still needed to write up his report on the review mission that he went on and give it to Saix. He wasn't looking forward to writing the report, but the sooner he wrote it, the sooner he would see Saix.

Saix….

Axel knew Saix before becoming nobodies, when they still went by the names of Lea and Isa. They were best friends as kids and they were inseparable. They knew each other since kindergarten!

Isa had always been the most important person in Lea's life. He would do anything to make sure that Isa was happy and keep him by his side as his best friend. When he was thirteen though, Lea discovered how deeply his feelings ran for his friend. He began to crave more out of their relationship, and wanted to push it further.

He was in love with Isa.

But Lea didn't pursue this new development. He was too much of a coward, afraid that Isa wouldn't return is feelings and want nothing more to do with him if he found out. It also didn't help that Isa was straight. The only relationships that kid was ever in were with girls (though Axel had to admit that those didn't last very long).

Regardless, those feelings never left Lea, and ten years later Axel still had those feelings for Saix, even though Saix bought the bullshit about no heart no feelings that Xemnas told him about.

Sighing Axel got up from the bed and changed into a dry set of cloths, throwing his wet ones into the hamper. He then proceeded to write up his report, all the while noting his complaints about their newest member. That kid was such a coward!

Twenty minutes later and he was walking down the hall to Saix's office. He was thinking about dragging him out of that stuffy office of his. They hadn't spent any time together outside of work the past couple of months, and Axel was starting to miss his best friend.

The thing about Axel was that he usually had a tendency to barge in without knocking. Saix always found it annoying and would ask him every time to knock before entering with no success.

This time Axel regretted not knocking.

The last thing he expected to see was the Superior pinning his SIC to the desk, with their tongues shoved down each other's throat.

The sound of papers hitting the floor snapped them out of their make out session.

It took Axel a second to realize that HE was the one who dropped the papers, and that they were now looking at HIM with unreadable expressions.

"I…umm…uh…." Was all he could stutter out as he quickly picked up his fallen report before running back to his room.

Pacing his room Axel desperately tried to make sense of what he just saw. When did this happen? How did it happen? Didn't they both believe that they were incapable of feeling? Wasn't Saix straight?

As the questions rushed through his mind, he couldn't help but 'feel'…betrayed? Odd, shouldn't he be jealous? It wasn't like Saix was his to begin with. And yet Axel felt like his friend was betraying him just by being with Xemnas. Xemnas was the one responsible for the destruction of their home and the loss of their hearts! What could possibly be appealing about that man?

The sound of knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts. Good, he was starting to get depressed. Maybe it was Xigbar that was coming to visit him. He was a cool guy to hang out with. The only downside was that he knew EVERYTHING that was going on so Axel had to make sure he didn't do anything that would result in black mail material.

Opening the door, he found himself face to face with the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Saix, what can I do for you," he said rather awkwardly, his mind drifting back to what he saw earlier.

"I'm here to collect your report on Nine," Saix said, his face expressionless as usual. It was almost as if Axel didn't walk in on them being intimate.

That bothered Axel more than he cared to admit and he just barely held back his growing temper as he went to retrieve his report. When Saix reached out to grab it, Axel pulled it back.

"Axel…"

"How long Saix? How long were you with the Superior?" He had to know. If it was recent, then maybe he could handle it, but if not, then why did he have to find out this way?

"I don't see how this matters," Saix huffed. He was starting to get annoyed with the redheads antics.

"I'm your friend Saix; friends tell each other everything."

"My personal life isn't your business," he growled out. He really didn't feel comfortable discussing his relationship with Xemnas with Axel.

"Well considering that I saw you with the man shoving his tongue down your throat I don't think that matters anymore," Axel snapped back. He was just barely able to hide the hurt as his eyes started to sting. No! He wasn't going to cry in front of him!

Saix, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his temper in check. It didn't help that Kingdom Hearts was shining through Axel's window and if he wasn't careful he could slip into berserk mode. He already felt himself start to slide into it. "We have been together for two months, are you happy now." Oh yeah, he was starting to lose control.

Two…months…? Was that…was that why they hardly saw each other? Did Saix really prefer spending all his free time with Xemnas?

"I…I don't get it. I thought you didn't like guys that way."

"Not guys, just him." Saix admitted. He managed to calm down slightly, but not by much. He really need to make sure that he didn't say something stupid out of anger. As Isa, it always bothered him when the other got hurt, and it still bothered him now as Saix. It bothered him more than it should and he always wondered why.

_Just him_. Those two words echoed in Axel's mind. He felt a small part of him break. One some small level he always hoped that one day Isa would return his feelings, but that just died. Did he really have no chance with him?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Axel choked out. He was trying really hard to hide how upset he felt right now. He didn't want Saix asking him any uncomfortable questions about his attitude towards all this. If the blunette would believe that he was upset about not being informed about his new relationship then he was safe. "Does anyone else know about this?" Xigbar excluded.

"No we haven't told anyone, and we would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else," Saix hissed at his friend. Crap, he was beginning to lose his control. Dammit!

"You didn't answer my first question: why didn't you tell me?"

"Just because we are friends doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." Oh crap, he really needed to end this conversation now. Please just accept that as a valid answer.

"I tell you everything," mostly.

"Well we didn't want people knowing!"

"You mean you don't trust me to keep a secret?!"

"You are one of the biggest gossips I knew growing up!" Crapcrapcrapcrap!

"I only gossiped to you! And I would never betray your trust!"

"Because if you did you would have been alone and friendless!" That was a very low blow. Had Saix been himself he would have never let this fight escalate and get so out of control. He would have just apologized for not saying anything and changed the topic just to end the stupid argument. Unfortunately thanks to the light coming from Kingdom Hearts through Axel's window he was just barely preventing himself from berserking, and right there and then he was unable to care that he crossed the line. And he just kept going. "Because of you I was constantly getting into trouble and no one else wanted to be my friend growing up! And it is also your fault that I lost my heart! If you hadn't been so insistent on sneaking into the castle then we would have been able to escape the heartless that day!" Had he stopped there, then their relationship would have returned to normal approximately within a month. But that wasn't the case, and with the next thing that came out of his mouth, they would never be able to go back to the way it once was.

"I never should have befriended you that day! That was the biggest mistake of my life!"

Axel felt like he shattered into thousands of tiny pieces; the one person he ever cared about hated him; blamed him for everything that went wrong in the others life. Shoving the report into the other with enough force to make the other stumble, he slammed the door and locked it. Feeling his eyes start to burn up he knew he had to get out of there before he broke down. Opening up a portal, he ran through it to god-knows-where and closed it behind him so no one could follow him.

Saix just scowled at the door before stomping back to his office. Had he been in his right mind he would have immediately sought out his oldest friend and apologized for everything that he said, telling the other not a word of it was meant. Instead it would take several hours for him to no longer be in a berserk inducing anger to realize the consequences of his actions and by then his pride would keep him from apologizing.


	2. Chapter 1

I was originally going to write the next chapter for my Skyrim fic, but after taking another look at chapter 1 I noticed that it could easily be mistaken for a one shot with the way it ended. So I wrote this chapter ahead of schedule to ensure my readers that this is a multi chapter fic. Also if you check my profile you will see that this pairing is my OTP. I will only write Saixel for these two and my stories will always end pro Saixel. If other pairings are involved with one of them then it is to create a conflict of some sort.

…I just gave away the endings to all future Saixel stories didn't I…

YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING!

IT'S ALL LIES!

THE CAKE IS A LIE!

….Wait, wrong fandom.

Starts after a one year time jump. And the italics represent a flashback.

Warnings: See last chapter.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

* * *

Axel opened the door to his room and went to curl up on his bead. The mission was exhausting, though if it weren't for their newest member he would have been still out there for another hour or two.

Time manipulation is a cool power.

Come to think of it, he wished that he had that as his power instead of fire. He needed to write up his report and he didn't want to do it at all. But if he put it off for too long then Saix would go look for him, and the last thing he wanted to do was see the man.

Ever since that fight a year ago he'd been avoiding his ex-best friend like the plague. He avoided being in any situation that would put the two of them alone in the same room. The only time they ever saw each other was during meetings and in the Grey Area to get his mission statement for that day, and he always made sure to be there early enough so that there was at least one other Nobody there.

Axel doubted he could handle being alone with Saix without breaking down. That fight hurt him deeply, and he hasn't gotten over it yet. He doubted he ever will. Hearing that the one person you loved more than life its self hated you enough to wish that they never met you and blamed you for everything that went wrong in the others life was excruciatingly painful. How he managed to get up in the mornings remained a mystery to him.

Dragging himself off the bed, he went over to his desk to write his report. He kept all of his focus on the words he was writing, not wanting to think about anything else. Just paying attention to his vocabulary choice.

When finished he slowly made his way to Saix's office. Axel made sure that he kept his mind occupied: figure out what to do for dinner, what book to read, listen to the echo of his footsteps…

Anything to keep himself distracted.

All too soon he reached the door.

Quickly and quietly he slipped his report under the door and ran away. That was how it had been for the past year. He wasn't sure if Saix wasn't in his office all those times or if the man just didn't care, but for now he wasn't complaining. All he wanted to do at that moment was hideaway in his room and try to ignore the overwhelming loneliness he felt.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Saix was on his way back to his office from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. He was tired and still had some more reports to go over. He hadn't been sleeping well for a while, and he'd be lying if he said Axel wasn't the source.

The fact that Axel had been avoiding him the past year had been bothering the man; he only ever saw him during meetings and when handing out the missions. Did he really hurt him that much that the other couldn't be in the same room as him?

The Nobody quickly dismissed the though. Why should he care? He was better off without the other…

Well, at least that was what he was telling himself…

Opening the door to his office, he heard the sound of a paper shift. Looking down he saw what is most likely Axel's report. Somehow the man always managed to turn in his report when he was out of the office. Of course, even if he was in his office Axel wouldn't have bothered knocking to see if he was there; he still would have slid the report under the door.

_Saix was staring at the report in front of him, not really reading it. He was too upset from the fight the other day to be able to focus on work. Honestly, why had he been friends with the guy for so long? It must be out of pity. It was the only answer that made sense to him._

_The sound of footsteps distracted him from his thoughts. He wondered if it was Axel coming to turn in his report considering his was the only one that was missing._

_The sound stopped as soon as it reached his door, and whoever it was, Axel most likely, just stood there. That was odd. Axel would just barge in, and anyone else would have knocked by now._

_Minutes ticked by and nothing happened. Getting tired of this nonsense, Saix got up intending to see who was on the other side of the door when at that moment a piece of paper slid under his door, followed by the sound of retreating footsteps._

_Well that was certainly different…_

_He picked it up and found that it was Axel's report._

_As he thought of the reason for the change in routine, a sharp pain pierced though him. He quickly put the report away and moved over to the window. His gaze wandered over to where he knew Axel's room to be, and saw the man curled up on his bed._

Picking it up, he went to place it with the other reports before moving over to his window. As always his gaze drifted over to where the bedrooms were and over to Axel's room. He found said Nobody out on his balcony looking up at Kingdom Hearts.

Saix wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that his office was situated that he could easily see the living area of the castle; more specifically Axel's bedroom. He also wasn't sure if he should be glad that he never bothered to tell the man that he could easily spy into his room.

He continued to watch the man, forgetting about the reports on his desk when he felt the summon to Where Nothing Gathers. Taking one last look at the other, Saix opened a portal to his chair. Zexion, Xaldin, and Xemnas were already there, and Axel arrived minutes after him.

Naturally his…friend…looked anywhere and everywhere except at him.

The remaining members arrived shortly and the meeting soon begun.

"My friends," Xemnas began, "I am pleased to announce the arrival of a new addition to our ranks."

Wow, Luxord was only here for a couple of weeks and now they have another one?

"I would like to introduce you all to number eleven, Marluxia."

Directing his gaze to the center of the circle of chairs, Saix saw the new Nobody. From this distance all he could make out were blue eyes and pink hair. Pink hair? On a guy? Well that was different.

There was something about their new member that bothered him. But why? He just saw the guy for the first time and knows nothing about him. And yet when looking at him he felt disdain for the man. He teleported back to his office as soon as the meeting ended, his thoughts still lingering on their new member.

* * *

My biggest complaint with Saixel stories is that most of them are too canon with their relationship. Honestly, fan fiction. Nowhere does it say that we need to keep to canon with our stories. Ergo I demand more pro Saixel stories with happy endings! Fortunately I have more plot bunnies with this paring waiting in the wings, so I'll probably end up being the biggest contributor for this pairing.

…

I don't know if I should find this sad or not…


	3. Chapter 2

As much as I love the attention this story is getting, it is making it hard for me to write my other two stories. For me reviews = motivation and motivation = having to start on the next chapter immediately. So thank you for your reviews and yes, I do plan on finishing it with a happy ending for the two, just be patient if it takes a while for the next chapter since I really want to write quite a few for my other two as they will be much longer than this and most other fics that I have planed.

Amusing Random Fact: Lea is actually a girl's name. Discovered this when looking up names for a potential fic. Looks like Axel's parents wanted a girl! XP

* * *

Marluxia wasn't sure what to think of this new development. All he really knew is that he didn't like his current situation. Mind you it wasn't the lack of a heart that bothered him, but the fact that he had to serve under someone.

As a somebody, he was a very arrogant man and he thought himself to be better than everyone. The fact that he was a brilliant strategist made it hard to deflate his ego a bit.

Anyways Marluxia hated the idea of working for that egotistical ass. He was probably the type of guy who would give you a promotion if you slept with him. Certainly seemed like that type of person. As for the rest of the members, he was willing to bet that they were all nothing more than a group of ass-kissing idiots. He doubted that any of them were worth his attention.

While mentally bashing the other members (though he only met Xigbar and Xemnas), Marluxia wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and walked right into another member, knocking them down. He was just about to snap at the man, but the rant he had died when he saw the man he ran over.

Looked like there is a person here that is worthy of his attention.

Or better yet, affection…

Axel was lost in his own thoughts when he got knocked over.

Oh, it was that new member, Mar-something, and the guy was looking at him in a very odd way. He remembered as Lea some guys staring at him that same strange way and he never figured out why.

Isa would usually chase them away…

"Hi, you must be our newest member," he said, feeling slightly uncomfortable around the other.

"I'm Marluxia," the other said, extending a hand to help the other.

Politely declining, Axel stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry for running into you; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No, no, that fault is mine," the other interjected quickly. And there was that creepy grin.

He might be reading too much into it, but Axel didn't like it at all, and as much as he hated being rude he wanted to get out of the others presence.

"I hate to run, but I'm late for a meeting. Welcome to the Organization," and with that took off, making a beeline for his room.

Marluxia watched the other leave before realizing that he never got the others name. Didn't matter, it was a small group so he would learn it soon enough. He continued on, further exploring his new home, with his thoughts still focused on that red haired Nobody.

Meanwhile a figure withdrew from the shadows and went off to a part of the castle that neither Nobody would be in. They had witnessed the encounter with neither Nobody being aware of their third guest. Had Marluxia been aware of a particular fact, then he would have been more careful with how he presented himself to the other.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Luxord was bored out of his mind.

Xigbar was off doing whatever and he didn't much care for the company of the other members.

And playing with a deck of cards by yourself will only entertain one for so long.

By the way what was Xigbar doing?

"Yo!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Looking up, Luxord found his friend sitting on the ceiling Indian style. "Xigbar. Shall I guess you were spying on the new guy." Yeah, he knew about the other's habit.

The other's grin quickly turned to a grimace. Ummm, okay…? "What's wrong?"

Xigbar thought to himself a couple of seconds, looking like he was having some sort of internal debate of some sort. "You know that I like to spy on people thanks to my powers for good blackmail material, right?" he said as he came down from the ceiling.

Yeah, he knew.

"The thing is that I'm not a total douche and I know when not to pester someone on some tidbit I know about them."

Okay, so he sometimes pretends not to know something? What the hell does it have to do with the new guy, Mar-whatever? That guy has a long name.

"Axel and Saix knew each other before the organization and were friends. But if anyone bothered to take a close enough look, they would easily tell that Axel loved the other, though in his defense he was good at hiding it."

…Okay, so Axel was in love or whatever with the second in command. Didn't Xigbar say that Saix was screwing around or something with Xemnas? Were those two even in a relationship? Hmmm, maybe fuck-buddies is a better description. And what did this have to do with the new guy?

"Now about a year before you joined those two got into a really nasty and damaging fight over something and haven't talked since. Hell Axel has been avoiding the other with overwhelming success and Saix isn't even bothering to salvage whatever is left of their friendship."

…Yep, still didn't see the connection. "What the hell does this have to do with that Marly guy?"

"Okay, first Axel is still hopelessly in love. Second, Marluxia" that was the guys name! "ran into the guy and with the look he gave I'm worried about out fiery friend."

"So you think Marluxia is going to try to get into the man's pants when the other isn't interested."

The other sighed. "There is more to this than that. Axel's and Saix's Somebodies hail from the same world as us founders. I've crossed paths with them and Saix had always been overprotective of the other. And even though they haven't talked to each other the guy does care for his friend and had actually become even more overprotective in a more subtle way. Hell I'm willing to bet that he even loves the guy and is just too oblivious to realize it."

"So there is going to be lots of drama in the future and someone is likely to get hurt?" Xigbar nodded. Yeah, didn't sound like things would get chaotic if what Xigbar said is in fact true. How did he figure all of this out? Yeah his space manipulation made it easy for him to spy, but how did he know about who felt what towards whom? "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm good at reading other people," was his response. Hmmm, made sense.

The two just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, not really sure what to say or do after that, before Luxord spoke up. "Think we should get involved?" so that no one gets hurt or worse.

The other shrugged, "I don't know. I don't get involved in this sort of stuff."

"Well at the very least make sure that Axel isn't alone with the guy," and that was probably all they could really do.

That and hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

I would have had this up soon if it weren't for one little thing.

Homestuck

Is

Very

Distracting


	4. Chapter 3

Saix was looking over the mission statements for the day, and he was oddly relieved that Marluxia was going with Xigbar to test his abilities and not Axel. Why was he like that? He shouldn't care if Axel did end up partnered with Marluxia, but the idea of that happening bothered him a lot. He doesn't even know the guy and yet the man somehow got under his skin. All he knew for sure was that he didn't want him anywhere near Axel.

Watching the other members of their group file into the Grey Area Saix was really hoping that Axel would arrive late today just so that he could be alone in the same room as the other if nothing else.

Soon enough all the members received their mission statements and were off on another world, save for Axel who just came running in as Zexion portal away. Saix realized that he had just been given the opportunity to do something that he should have done a long time ago…

Give his best friend a long overdue apology.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Marluxia wasn't too happy.

He didn't need a babysitter! He was perfectly capable of fighting by himself. But no, they had to pair him off with the Cyclops.

Why couldn't have been that redhead? Then he would be happy! Though he would have instead spent the entire mission trying to seduce the man…

"Yo! Marly! You paying attention to what I'm saying?"

Glaring at the other for the stupid nickname he snapped at the other "Of course I am! We are killing heartless to collect their hearts for Kingdome Hearts to become whole again," which in his opinion sounded like bullshit.

The other simply rolled his eye before giving out the instructions for today's 'mission' (a.k.a. he was just going to test the others combat skills and see what abilities the other got). Marluxia, though, was too busy thinking about the Nobody he ran into the other day and what he would look like squirming beneath him.

Looking at the guy in front of him he realized that he could simply ask the other about the redhead.

And he would do simply that when the training exercise was over.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Dam it, his alarm just had to not work, and now he was in a situation that he managed to avoid for so long. Why did this have to happen? He didn't want to be stuck alone in a room with Saix unless there was no other choice

Was he acting childish at the moment? Yes.

Did he care? Nope.

Silently, and not making any eye contact, Axel went to get his report from the other. As he made a move to get away, the other quickly reached out to grab the others hand. Immediately he froze. What the hell was the other planning on doing?

Saix wasn't going to let the other one disappear that quickly. This…dance of theirs was just too ridiculous. Just how long did the other think this would last?

"Saix what are you doing?" Saix winced at the pain that was just barely hidden. Yeah, he knew he was responsible for that and hated himself for it. He did more damage to the other with that one fight than all those bullies that Lea faced every day did over the years.

He stood there, staring at the other for what felt like an hour before finally talking. "We need to talk."

"What do we possibly have to talk about?" the other asked before trying to free his hand.

Saix tightened his grip to prevent the other from escaping. "You know what."

The other tensed even further. He knew what the other was referring to. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about. "I thought you made yourself quite clear on the matter."

"Please, this is important," as much as he hated begging he was willing to put his pride in check in this case.

Axel didn't know what to do. He just wanted to get away from the other. "Saix I need to go on my mission. Please let me go."

Saix was silent for a minute. Axel really wished he knew what the other was up to. He wondered if the other was trying to make an attempt at apologizing, but if he did, he honestly didn't know if anything would change.

"After the mission then. Come to my office. This is important," yeah, he wasn't going to let this go.

"Alright then," yeah he agreed to it, but it was just so that he could get away from the other before he broke down.

Reluctantly, Saix released the others hand, watching as the other made his getaway. Sighing, Saix really hoped that he didn't lose the other for good.

* * *

Blarg, short.

Sorry for the lull in my updates with all my stories. While I like to update as often as possible this month was the worst for me. Between school work and looking at Grad school and possible jobs I probably won't get much time to write this month.

Also I have some issues with my laptop *thinks about the numerous times applications stopped responding and all the sudden, unexplained shutdowns at the worst possible times the past year and starts twitching*

Seriously, this one isn't even 4 years old yet and I already want a new laptop ASAP. My last one was 9 years old and didn't start having problems till Junior year of high school, and even then the only serious issues were lag when I played a certain game, one of the screen hinges started to fall apart, and the sound system started to break down. I was content to wait till I graduated to get a new one as gift of sorts.

The lesson for today: if you have to choose between a Lenovo and a Dell, get the Dell.


	5. Chapter 4

Finally! He was done with this stupid mission. What a waste of time it was.

Marluxia watched as the other opened up a dark corridor back to the castle. He only half listened to what the other was saying the entire time, not really caring for what was going on around him.

He in fact spent most of his time wondering what was so great about their leader (all while conveniently forgetting the fact that he knew next to nothing about the man and had joined just the other day). He was willing to bet that he could do a better job at running their little group.

Finding himself in the Grey Room again, Marluxia remembered that he wanted to ask the other Nobody about the redhead he ran into last night. Though how to ask without sounding creepy or suspicious. Ah screw it! He was going for the direct approach.

"Xigbar, the other day when I was exploring the castle I ran into another one of our members. A redhead to be exact. Could you by chance tell me who the man is? I didn't get a chance to ask him."

Xigbar internally winced. Yeah, he knew about the encounter (witnessed it himself), and didn't feel comfortable telling the other about Axel. However Marluxia would eventually learn about the pyro, and at least he can control what the other learned about the man.

"You must be talking about Axel as he's the only one who matches that description. He is the eight member of the organization and wields fire," out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Saix watching the two of them closely. Hmmm, could be a good thing…hopefully. Oh! He just got a great idea!

"Hmm, so that's his name…Axel…" Marluxia mumbled to himself, unaware of the presence of the Organizations second.

"He also happens to be buddy-buddy with Saix, out second. The two are tight so if you want to befriend one you need to make a good impression on the other," which might be never if the glare Marly is getting is anything to go by.

"Well in that case I have nothing to worry about," Marluxia responded, a plan forming in his mind. "I'm quite adept at charming people."

With that said the neophyte turned and walked back to his room, completely oblivious of the glare he was receiving.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, but life was a bit hectic and busy so no time to write (also all my muses died temporarily). I'm going to be writing chapters on the weekends so there will be a bigger break between updates.

Anyways, here is a short chapter, just to say that I haven't abandoned this story.


End file.
